


Two Truths and a Lie

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Its mostly Danny/Kirsch, Multi, but mentions Hollstein and LaFerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a friends fic but being as she does NOT have an AO3 account, she asked me to post it for her.  WhiteGalexi, this one is yours!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a friends fic but being as she does NOT have an AO3 account, she asked me to post it for her. WhiteGalexi, this one is yours!

Danny blinked at the crowd of redheads, vampires and the vampire’s girlfriends. "New Years Zeta party?" She shrugged. “I didn't know."  
 _Lie._  
"I don't really want to go anyway, guys."  
 _Truth._  
"I'm not in the mood. Just go without me. There's only an hour or so left this year and I'm not even ready."  
 _Truth._  
  
Laura bounced off of Carmilla's lap. She squealed. "Danny, we're _not_ going to let you spend the night all alone with your pyjama shorts!" She loomed over Danny's personal space. " _Carm_! Tell her!"  
  
"I don't know cupcake," Carmilla looked at Danny in her glasses and pyjamas . "She looks pretty uninterested to me. She's wearing her glasses. I'm _pretty_ sure that's a centennial event.”

 

"I-I just don't want to go you guys." Danny looked up.

  
"Geez, Dan," LaFontaine rolled their shoulders. "You love Zeta parties! Making fun of sloppy, drunk Zeta bros, that's your dream!"

  
Danny flopped back on Laura's bed and groaned. "I don't feel like making fun of Zetas right now."  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Carmilla spoke first. "Oh well. The amazon made up her mind. No one knows better than her. Ta-ta." She tried to drag Laura out the door with her.

  
"Awareness of your health is important." Perry whispered.  
  
Danny sighed. _No one won._

  
Laura detached Carmilla's hand from her arm. "Danny come on. It's _New Years_ ! You're our party person! It won't be the same without you!" Laura pouted.  
  
"Laura.." Danny whined.  
  
Laura's lip wobbled. Her eyes shone.  
  
Danny gritted her teeth, then exhaled shortly after. She looked away. "Fine." She mumbled. "I'm not putting on my contacts. Too much work."

  
 _No one was even playing._  
~  
 _Danny sat on the bleachers. Silently storming underneath her skin. Kirsch whistled next to her, as chipper and perky as ever. They'd been told to sit out the weekly football match between the Summer Society and the Zetas because they'd been fighting. Danny paused her cloudiness to glare at Kirsch for a moment._

  
**_So how can he be so cheerful?_ **

  
_Oblivious of Danny's glowering, Kirsch tried to strike a conversation. "We should play a game."_   
  
_Danny snorted. "What?"_

  
_"Two Truths, One Lie." Kirsch beamed. "Make three statements, but one of them is a lie. The other one has to find out which one is the lie!"_

  
_Danny decided to humor him. Watching her girls beat the Zetas was making her feel left out. "Okay. Let me think." She mumbled._

  
_"One, my favorite color is blue."_  
 ** _Truth._**  
 _"Two, I don't know Laura's favorite color."_  
 ** _Lie._**  
 _"Three, I don't know how old my mother is."_  
 ** _Truth._**  
  
 _Danny sent an apology back to her mother, but was confident that Kirsch would pick number two._  
 _Kirsch flattened his lips and flicked his eyes to the right._  
 _"Two." He smiled._  
 _"Wha-"_  
  
 _Kirsch thumped Danny on the shoulder. "It's my turn." Danny muttered something about bored teenagers._  
 _"One, the Zetas are holding a super cool New Years party that you should totally join."_  
 _Danny rolled her eyes._  
 _"Two. New Years kisses will be in the dark. No hand holding."_  
 _Danny rolled her eyes the other way._  
 _"I would totally be okay if you were going to be my New Years kiss."_  
 _Danny laughed. "Three." She said. "That was too easy."_  
  
 _They didn't play or talk anymore after the first round._  
 _When it was time to head back to the dorms, Danny heard Kirsch whisper something,_  
 _"You know, this game is played for bonding."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"You shouldn't really play to win."_  
 _"Kirsch, what-"_  
 _He turned away._  
 _"I never really played by the rules anyways."_  
 _Danny was sure she imagined it._  
~  
When Danny said she wasn't going to bother putting on her contacts, Laura assumed that was the only thing she wouldn't change about her appearance.  
She was wrong.  
Danny showed up to the party in her pyjamas.  
Carmilla and Perry told her not to make a fuss out of it.  
  
Danny was swallowed by the group five minutes before the countdown. Thankfully, the Zetas had hung up a countdown timer on the wall, so there was no confusion of when the countdown began. Danny was uncomfortable being surrounded by her friends. She felt like she was suffocating.  
  
A large group of Zetas started charging into the crowd, splitting apart couples, friends, and groups.

  
Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine and Perry were all pushed away from each other. Carmilla just looked amused as all the Zeta bros carefully weaved beside and around her instead of actually pushing her away.

  
Danny could understand their caution.

  
The Zetas suddenly stopped moving and took their own places in the crowd.

45 seconds.

Danny wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid of how close Kirsch was. The puppy-bro was only one person away.

  
 _I would totally be okay with you being my New Years kiss_. He said, but that the a lie. _I never really played by the rules_. He said, but Danny must have imagined it.

  
Kirsch turned his head. Danny's breath stopped. Their eyes caught for a split second.  
  
The lights all flicked off, some girls (and some guys) screamed. Danny's stomach knotted. The only light source was the countdown clock.  
 _10, 9.._  
Everyone around her scrambled to find a partner. It seemed that everyone knew about the Zeta's lights out plan.  
 _8,7.._  
Danny heard a predatory growl and a crash. She assumed it was Carmilla.  
 _5,4.._  
Danny felt someone grab her shoulders. She started counting along in her head.  
 _Three, two.._  
She felt someone press their lips to hers. She kissed them back for the sake of New Years.  
 _One._

  
Danny usually counted the seconds of the people she kissed. Two and under fell into the nothing category. Five to three was the _we had to/it was a dare_ category. Anything above was pushed into the _emotional attachment_ category.  
  
Her New Years kiss clocked in at about seven and a half seconds before the lights flicked on, breaking her moment. Danny blinked at boy in front of her.  
Kirsch.  
He was blushing, but Danny wasn't sure whether she was either.

"So, uhhm." He mumbled. "Danny.."

  
Danny smiled and bumped him at the hip.

  
"Ow, oh, okay."

  
Carmilla and Laura were making out against a wall and Lafontaine and Perry were looking at each other embarrassedly, but Danny stayed next to Kirsch.

  
When the group told her it was time to go, Danny refused. "I think I'm gonna stay back." She grabbed Kirsch's hand and laced their fingers together, out of sight. "Help clean up you know? I think Carmilla broke a table."


End file.
